muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
10th Anniversary Album
Sesame Street's 10th Anniversary Album was released in 1978 and was a limited edition LP which featured 25 greatest hits from the show's 10 year history. Dialogue was edited from many tracks in order to fit as many songs as possible onto a single LP. The album was packaged in a special reflective silver gatefold sleeve, the inlay of which featured the lyrics to all of the songs. The 10th anniversary packaging also included 12 autographed photos "suitable for framing" of the entire cast and Muppets. Track Listing Side One #Sesame Street Theme - The Kids #Breakfast Time - Ernie and Cookie Monster #Believe In Yourself* - Bob, Gordon and Susan #Sign, You're a Friend of Mine* - Big Bird and the Lost Generation #I've Got Two - Bob, Susan, Gordon, Mr. Hooper, Oscar the Grouch and Big Bird #Feelin' Good/Feelin' Bad - Ernie and Bert #Circles - Cookie Monster and Herry Monster #I Love Trash* - Oscar the Grouch #Naptime - Ernie and Bert #One of These Things - Bob and Susan #Eight Beautiful Notes - The Count #Would You Like to Buy an O? - The Salesman and Ernie Side Two #Just One Me - Big Bird #Proud of Me - Grover #One and One Make Two - Ernie and Bert #Sing (Canta) - The Kids #I Get a Nice Feeling - Bob # Rubber Duckie - Ernie #Cookie Disco - Cookie Monster #Simple Song - Oscar the Grouch #People in Your Neighborhood - Bob and the Anything Muppets #Bein' Green - Kermit the Frog #Tu Me Gustas (I Like You) - Maria # Four - Little Jerry and the Monotones #The Count's Lullaby - The Count :* Notes edited track ::Later re-released as CTW 89002, with the title, "The Anniversary Album", in a 2-LP configuration. This version had a gatefold sleeve with the lyrics inside (but no cast pictures), and the tracks were in a different running order: ::SIDE 1: A1, B1, A3, B8, A2, A11 ::SIDE 2: B9, A6, A8, A7, A12, A10, B6 ::SIDE 3: B4, A9, A5, B2, B7, B11 ::SIDE 4: B10, B5, A4, B13, B12, B3 Production Credits :Selected and Edited by ::Jim Timmens :Project Supervisor ::Arthur Shimkin :Words and Music Mostly by ::David Axelrod, Christopher Cerf, Bruce Hart, Carol Hall, Emily Perl Kingsley, Jeffrey Moss, Sam Pottle, Joe Raposo, Jon Stone and Jim Timmens :Engineering by: ::Fred Christie, Tim Geelan, John Guerriere, Joe Jorgenson, Arthur Kendy, Frank Laico, Russ Payne, Liz Saron, George Sawtelle, Stan Tonkel and Don Young :Sound Effects by: ::Ed Blainey, Dick Maitland and Barbara Wood :Musical Coordinator: ::Danny Epstein :Art Director: ::Robert Pierce :Cover Photography: ::Charles Pike Rowan The Cast :SESAME STREET ::Will Lee as Mr. Hooper ::Bob McGrath as Bob ::Loretta Long as Susan ::Roscoe Orman and Matt Robinson as Gordon ::Sonia Manzano as Maria :The Lost Generation ::Fabien Arnell, Juda Lynn Campbell, Dana Sokoloff and Michael Weishart :Voices of the Kids ::Mario Figueroa, Andrea Giglio, Ana Iza Guerrero. Todd Graff, Althea Jackson, Clyde Otis, Tom Spiro, Christine Winter, Lois Winter :THE MUPPETS ::Created by Jim Henson ::Frank Oz as Cookie Monster, Grover, Bert and The Salesman ::Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and ''Oscar the Grouch ::Jerry Nelson as Herry Monster Little Jerry and the Count ::Jim Henson as Ernie and Kermit the Frog ::'''with Christopher Cerf, Richard Hunt and Jeffrey Moss as The Monotones Album Notes :A message to parents from the Children's Television Workshop :With this record, Sesame Street is only as far away as your record player. Now your child can visit his Sesame Street friends at any time of day and discover the same combination of entertainment and education found on our televsion programs. Children familiar with Sesame Street characters will delight in hearing their favorites again and again. But even those who have never watched the show will be able to enjoy, and learn from this album. Workshop revenues from this project will be used to support the continuing production of Sesame Street. See Also *Sesame Street Discography Category:Sesame Street Albums